


Suspended Under The Stars

by gaymumbling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, broadway performer!seonghwa, dumb gay banter, meet cute, seongsang week day 5 - falling, set in New York City, stressed gay!yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: All of his worries were erased when Seonghwa started swinging their arms between them.“You noticed I was in every number?” He asked, somehow blushing and smirking at the same time.“Hey, almost every number. You got me to go out with you, don’t try to start getting cocky now.”In which Yeosang goes to a Broadway show and leaves with more than just a signed playbill.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: SeongSang Week 2020





	Suspended Under The Stars

The crowd gathered outside of the theater surged in anticipation as the stage door opened and someone emerged from within. Everyone was a little disappointed at first glance when a member of security ducked through the door, but quickly quieted down when it was obvious that she had an announcement.

“Alright everybody, I just checked with the stage manager, this next actor will be the last one,” she said with a nod and a glance at her watch. Yeosang couldn’t help but do the same. It was nearly 11 o’clock.

As soon as the final bow was taken onstage, he was sure to make a beeline for the exit of the theater as to get a good spot to wait for the actors to come out and sign autographs, and while he was closer to the end of the line, he was right up at the barricade. He couldn’t say he was disappointed - people had been subtly shoving him in an attempt to switch places for the better part of a half hour, so he had at least that going for him. Plus it was the perfect place to watch the performers turn back into regular people as soon as they stepped off the sidewalk and onto the street. It always amazed Yeosang how quickly they blended in to the dull concrete backdrop of rainy New York City when they’d been singing and dancing while wearing the most luscious costumes money could buy less than an hour earlier.

Sure enough, just as the member of security stepped out of the way, the final performer peeked their head around the door and hit the crowd with what Yeosang could only imagine was a huge, blinding smile, if the audience’s reaction was anything to go by. He couldn’t see whoever it was yet, but he hoped it was the hot ensemble member who Yeosang could swear stuck his tongue out and winked at him during the ending pose of a particularly cheeky number. He’d been sitting close enough to the stage for it to be plausible but he didn’t want to make any assumptions. True, the actor was doing theater on Broadway, so he could be gay, and Yeosang was a single twenty-something guy who paid to be there, so he was definitely gay, but did the performer actually see him in the audience? And even if he did, what would come of it? Yeosang may be desperate for a boyfriend, but he had at least enough common decency not to borderline sexually harass an actor at stagedoor. All Yeosang could do was hope his hunch was right and the guy would shoot his shot.

Yeosang also hoped that, if this particular actor was the final cast member happened to be giving autographs, that he would have the mental capacity and general wherewithal to not become an anxious blubbering mess as soon as they made eye contact.

He craned his neck to see around the crowd closer to the door and caught a glimpse of shiny black hair. This wasn’t much to go by, and Yeosang almost felt silly to have gotten his hopes up so high until the actor turned to greet the next section of the crowd and-

Holy shit.

Holy mother of god.

He was somehow even more beautiful up close.

Yeosang could have sworn his heart actually stopped beating. He practically felt it fall to the ground, do a complicated rhythmic gymnastics routine, then fly back up to its rightful place in his chest behind his ribs. Of course, none of this was visible on the outside. Yeosang had spent years perfecting the thin yet airtight seal between his inner turmoil and what some might call a resting bitch face and it was all leading up to this moment. There was no way in hell he would let anyone know what was going through his mind at that moment, until of course he inevitably had to open his mouth and say something to the man who was swiftly making his way through signing autographs and steadily approaching Yeosang’s place in line. He could feel his hands getting sweaty and looked down at his playbill in a panic - thank god, none of the previous signatures were smudged. That was one less thing to worry about.

When Yeosang looked back up, however, he immediately had about 5,000 new things to worry about. At the top of the list: the ensemble of this show didn’t have headshots in the program so Yeosang had absolutely no clue in the world what this beautiful man’s name was, immediately followed by the fact that this aforementioned beautiful man was literally less than two feet away from him. At that point, he knew he had to leave anything that would happen next up to fate. Yeosang took a breath, and smiled right as the actor turned to face him, and logically he knew it wasn’t possible but all of the city’s ambient noises cut out as the two made eye contact.

Fate, apparently, wanted to play some games with Yeosang though because as their eyes met for a split second, the left side of the man’s mouth ticked up an almost imperceptible amount and he immediately broke eye contact to sign the playbill of another audience member to Yeosang’s right and slightly behind him. Then came the playbill of a teenage girl directly next to Yeosang. Then that of a woman who presumably was the girl’s mother, slightly behind her.

Yeosang couldn’t be sure if it was the guy’s natural (breathtaking) face or if he was actually smirking the whole time. Some actors are known to mess around a little with the crowd at stage door. Yeosang was beginning to believe this was one of them. The whole time, he felt as though he was in a daze, following the man’s every move in what probably came off as a stalker-like fashion. He just hoped he didn't look like a fish.

Finally, after what felt like ten extra minutes, but was probably more like 45 seconds, at most, Yeosang got to make eye contact once again with quite possibly the most attractive man he had ever seen. He smiled pleasantly before speaking, making sure it reached his eyes. His friends tended to say his smiles were a thousand percent more effective when he let his whole face be involved.

“Hi!” He greeted cheerfully, while holding the playbill over the barrier.

“Hi! How was your night?” The man replied. 

“It was fantastic, the show was amazing! You were amazing!” Yeosang said as the performer broke eye contact to look down and sign the program. Why he asked the next question he would never be able to comprehend, but it must have been the gay panic inside of him ready to boil over because the next thing out of his mouth was, “What’s your name?”

The actor’s hand seemed to stutter mid-signature but he recovered quickly and finished off by drawing a tiny heart next to his name.

“I- my name is Seonghwa,” he said, still a little flustered.

“Holy shit! No way, my name is Yeosang! Are you Korean?” Yeosang replied, suddenly no longer panicking (but of course, still gay as ever).

Seonghwa seemed to get over what brought on his initial shock because his face cracked into a grin. “I am! You have a beautiful name, Yeosang,” he said.

As quickly as it dissipated, Yeosang’s panic returned with a vengeance. “Thank you! You’re beautiful! I mean your name! Your name, it’s also nice. I like it.”

Yeosang wanted to become one of the puddles of city sludge water that collected in crosswalks after it rained.

Seonghwa hit him with a final blinding smile before turning to greet the last few audience members at the end of the line. 

Despite his freshly fried brain, Yeosang remembered that Seonghwa would be the final participant in stage door for the night. He turned to see that the rest of the crowd had also dissipated, and walked down the block in the direction of his apartment. Yeosang shrugged off his nerves, bid a cheerful goodnight to the security member waiting for Seonghwa to finish up so she could lock the door, and mentally prepared himself to never see his dazzling smile again in his life. For what it was worth, he was content that he at least got to have one conversation with him - they exchanged compliments and even if it got a little awkward toward the end it would make a great story to tell his friends at their next Dumb Gays Dinner Party.

Yeosang was deep in thought as he was waiting for a break in traffic to allow him to cross the street at the end of the block so he didn’t notice anyone yelling behind him, but that could also be attributed to being a New Yorker and therefore a professional at minding his own business. This talent wasn’t too helpful, though, when the person yelling was trying to get his attention. It took a hand on his shoulder and the person saying his name to snap him out of his thoughts, but when he did he couldn’t believe who he had been ignoring.

“I- you, why- what-” Yeosang said, dumbfounded, as he made eye contact with Seonghwa. Frankly he was shocked his brain had any functioning communication with his mouth. His eyes were also dangerously close to popping right out of his skull with how wide they were opened.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Seonghwa started, his hand still on Yeosang’s shoulder. He jerked it back immediately after realizing. “I would’ve met up with you sooner but the woman next to you wouldn’t stop going on about how her daughter had just moved to New York to do theater after college, so she was finally making an effort to see the shows she recommended... it was very sweet but I was getting kind of impatient because I didn’t want to lose you before I- oh the light changed, should we cross the street?”

Yeosang couldn't help but laugh, from a combination of confusion, flattery, and how endearingly fast Seonghwa was speaking to try and defend himself.

“Don’t worry, she did the same to every cast member,” Yeosang said, deciding that was the easiest thing to comment on out of everything that had just spilled from Seonghwa’s mouth.

“Oh, haha, I guess we’ll all be talking about her backstage tomorrow then. But anyway, what I wanted to say was: would you want to grab some food with me? Like, tonight? Right now? I know of a pub right around here that I like to eat at after shows sometimes, we could go there...” Seonghwa trailed off, seemingly letting Yeosang have a moment to answer. When he didn’t, the performer immediately started backtracking. “It’s fine if you don’t want to! I’m gay, but it totally doesn’t have to be a date if you’re not into guys -”

“How do you still have so much energy after being in like every single number in the show?” Yeosang asked, if only to tease Seonghwa just a little bit. The question shut him up, but he was still looking at Yeosang expectantly waiting for an answer. He let out a grunt when Yeosang pulled him by the bicep to avoid walking headfirst into a pole holding up some scaffolding attached to a building. To tease just a tiny bit more, he slid his hand down Seonghwa’s arm and fit their hands together. “Sure, I’ll eat with you.”

Seonghwa nearly screamed. Yeosang screamed internally. Why was it suddenly his turn to be the confident gay? He can’t handle this pressure. Where did Seonghwa’s confidence go?

All of his worries were erased when Seonghwa started swinging their arms between them.

“You noticed I was in every number?” He asked, somehow blushing and smirking at the same time.

“Hey, almost every number. You got me to go out with you, don’t try to start getting cocky now.”

The two fell into an ambient silence as they walked down the busy street, hands clasped between them. They crossed another street, and Yeosang broke the silence by asking where the pub Seonghwa was taking him to was located.

“Fuck,” he said, “I’m an idiot, it’s in the complete opposite direction to the one we’ve been walking in.”

“How did you not notice,” Yeosang deadpanned, trying his best to hold back a giggle.

“I was distracted by holding your hand,” Seonghwa mumbled as they turned around and began walking in the correct direction.

***

Once they made it to the pub, they got seats next to each other at the bar - “keep it casual, y'know? A table feels like too much pressure,” Seonghwa had said - and started sharing facts about themselves. The conversation was running extremely smoothly, possibly helped along by the fact that they had shared interests; both being gay, interested in theater, and living in New York.

The drinks they’d ordered, for all of which Seonghwa had insisted on paying, couldn’t have hurt the situation either.

“So, what was your first impression of me?” Seonghwa asked.

Yeosang almost choked on a nacho. He looked up from the plate sitting between them to meet Seonghwa’s eyes, noticing for the first time that he still had traces of eye makeup left over from the show. It sent a shock through his abdomen, and he tried (and failed) to suppress a shiver. He cleared his throat, making a split-second decision between being bold or coy with his answer.

“Frankly, I thought you were hot,” Yeosang said.

So it’s bold tonight, then, he murmured in the back of his mind.

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows, and turned around on his barstool so his whole body would face Yeosang.

“And what do you think now?” Seonghwa challenged.

“I mean, I still think you’re hot,” he said, running a hand through his hair and turning to mirror Seonghwa. “But now I also know you’re a bit of a dork.”

“Is that not part of my charm?” Seonghwa retorted, faking a gasp.

“One could be convinced...”

“Allow me to convince you, then.”

Yeosang nodded, suddenly beside himself, as Seonghwa stood up and put a wad of cash on the bar next to their abandoned plate of nachos that looked to be more than enough to cover their food, drinks, and a generous tip. He held a hand out to Yeosang who was still sitting down. Somehow between his gay panic and the horny whirlwind in his brain, Yeosang had enough sense to take his hand and follow him out of the pub.

“My place?” Seonghwa asked when they were back on the street.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yeosang said, and they started walking. “Are you sure you’re leading me in the right direction this time?”

Seonghwa laughed but quickly threw out a “I will not hesitate to leave you here,” which in reality did nothing to make him behave. If anything, it made him more excited for where the night could go.

***

Yeosang was practically vibrating for the whole walk to Seonghwa’s apartment building and judging by the walking pace Seonghwa set for the two of them, he was not far off. When they entered the building, Seonghwa quickly ushered Yeosang into the elevator and immediately had him pressed against the mirrored wall. He leaned down to close the gap but halted what felt like fractions of a millimeter away from Yeosang’s face and let out what might be classified as a hesitant breath.

“Are you sure?” Seonghwa asked, voice so low it was barely more than a couple of vibrations traveling right into Yeosang’s gut.

“Mmhm,” Yeosang mumbled in response. He reached up with both hands to rest his palms on either side of Seonghwa’s neck and slip his fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. “Yes- yes I’m sure.”

Their lips were practically already on each other at that point, but Yeosang’s answer prompted Seonghwa to finally close the atom’s width of distance that separated them. It only took a few moments for them to find a rhythm, moments during which Seonghwa’s hands found the railing attached to the elevator wall behind Yeosang. He gripped the railing on either side of Yeosang’s waist, and pinned him to the wall with his hips. Yeosang let out a tiny moan against Seonghwa’s lips, while his left hand traveled up his neck to grab at the hair higher on his head, and the other slipped down past Seonghwa’s shoulder to land on his bicep. Seonghwa’s tongue slipped between his partner’s slightly parted lips, and accompanied by a louder moan, he could practically feel Yeosang’s eyes roll back into his head.

Seonghwa suddenly pulled back slightly, to find a thin string of saliva already connecting their lips. Yeosang’s cheeks were tinted slightly red and his long hair had fallen across his face, while it usually rested just under his cheekbones. It was clear he wasn’t moving his hands off of Seonghwa’s body anytime soon, a detail which he was hardly going to complain about, so he let go of the railing with one hand to push Yeosang’s hair back for him. If he wasn’t careful, Seonghwa might let himself bask in Yeosang’s beauty for hours.

“I- I forgot to press the floor button,” Seonghwa admitted, breaking the stillness within the elevator.

Yeosang rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the tiniest amused smile from growing on his face.

“I’m just that captivating, hm?” He asked, looking up at Seonghwa through his lashes.

“I can’t believe you,” Seonghwa muttered, as he turned to press the button for his floor.

When he turned back around, there was almost no time to react as Yeosang resumed the kiss, immediately slipping his tongue between Seonghwa’s lips. Seonghwa leaned forward to press their chests together after trailing his right hand up Yeosang’s side to rest where his neck met his shoulder. Seonghwa started to rub his thumb gently up and down the side of Yeosang’s neck, eliciting a soft whimper which went straight to Seonghwa’s ego.

Before long, the elevator let out a ding to signal they’d arrived at their floor. Seonghwa quickly stepped back and smoothed down his t-shirt while Yeosang ran a hand through his hair, just in case they were met with an unsuspecting neighbor when the doors slid open. Though this was unlikely, as it was definitely nearing 1:30 am based on the last time Yeosang checked his phone at the pub, they silently agreed to appear at least halfway decent.

This only lasted a few short minutes, however, because as soon as Seonghwa wrestled his door open, Yeosang spun him around causing him to close the door with his back as he was pressed up against it. Yeosang wasted no time dragging his hands over the warm skin of Seonghwa’s neck and back into his hair. He kissed the taller man’s mouth before slowly migrating toward his collarbones, first mouthing at the corner of his lips, then the plateau of his jaw and leaving a couple of red spots across his throat. Seonghwa’s sounds were getting increasingly desperate with each new place Yeosang left kisses, which just encouraged him to continue. His hands followed the trajectory of his mouth while he was finally able to properly worship Seonghwa’s beauty, stopping to lightly tug at the collar of his shirt to reveal a sliver of collarbone and the hollow at the base of his neck. Yeosang did not hesitate to leave a mark on each collarbone, shifting his shirt to allow access to both individually. His hands traveled lower, to experimentally brush over Seonghwa’s still clothed nipples, and Yeosang was met with a sharp intake of breath followed by one hand in his hair and the other on his ass.

Yeosang hummed, appreciating the effect he had on Seonghwa, and put his new discovery to good use by keeping one hand between their bodies as he reconnected their lips, sure to give attention to his nipples while sucking on the performer’s tongue. Seonghwa took a fistful of Yeosang’s long hair and pulled, whether out of encouragement or as a sign of near-overstimulation, Yeosang could not be quite sure. They continued on like this for what could have been centuries, until the hand in Yeosang’s hair met the other on his ass, and Seonghwa squeezed gently. This elicited a pleased grunt from Yeosang which Seonghwa gratefully accepted, his hands traveling lower to the point where his butt and thighs connected and giving another squeeze. Yeosang took the cue to brace his arms on Seonghwa’s shoulders to do a little hop and wrap his legs around his waist.

The change in position brought to Yeosang’s attention just how hard he had become since the walk from the elevator, and he had to take a moment to stop and pant against Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa did the same as he carried Yeosang toward what he presumed would be his bedroom. He kept his mouth busy by biting and licking around Seonghwa’s neck, and ran his hands through his silky black hair that was still a little crunchy with hairspray. He let his mind wander, and couldn’t believe he was actually going to bed with possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen - he let out a tiny moan at the thought and attempted to grind his hips against Seonghwa’s abdomen despite the other man’s strong grip on the back of his thighs. Yeosang’s lips found Seonghwa’s again as he paused at the door of his bedroom to turn on the light before finally stopping in front of the bed.

Seonghwa pulled his head back slightly to ensure their teeth wouldn’t bump into each other when he sat down, and turned so he could sit on the edge of his bed and allow Yeosang to stay seated on his lap. They continued to kiss for a few moments, allowing it to get more heated as the seconds rolled by. Each man let his hands wander on the other’s body, Yeosang’s eventually landing on the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt. He slipped his fingers under the fabric, finally feeling the smooth skin of Seonghwa’s torso for the first time.

“Shirt off,” Yeosang said, barely breaking the kiss.

“Yes,” Seonghwa agreed, giving Yeosang room to take it off for him.

Even though Yeosang had spent almost two hours watching Seonghwa move around a stage earlier that night, he was still surprised to find his chest and stomach covered in lightly toned muscle. He threw the shirt to the side and his hands immediately were back on Seonghwa’s shoulders, this time gently tracing over his collarbones, down to his sternum and finally pressing lightly on the soft outline of his abs.

“Like what you see?” Seonghwa asked, breaking Yeosang’s train of thought.

“Now I see why you’re so cocky - you’re gorgeous,” Yeosang murmured. His rushing thoughts didn’t leave him with enough brain power to add any more snark to the comeback.

“I’m genuinely unsure whether or not that is a compliment-”

“Of course it’s a compliment,” Yeosang said, cutting himself off with a laugh that turned into a whine. “Please just let me suck your dick.”

The complete 180 turn and the bluntness of his request took Seonghwa by surprise, but the last thing he was going to do was complain.

“Fuck, please,” he said while Yeosang left his spot straddling Seonghwa’s legs to settle on his knees between them. “Wait, two questions, are you clean? And can I pull your hair?”

“Yes I am, and absolutely yes you can,” Yeosang replied.

Yeosang began undoing the button of Seonghwa’s jeans while Seonghwa kicked his shoes off, then easily lifted his hips to allow Yeosang to remove his jeans and underwear at the same time. He didn’t think twice before spitting into his hand to start working Seonghwa up a little in preparation. Finally getting some relief caused the most beautiful moan Yeosang had ever heard to escape his partner’s mouth, which made him all the more excited to get on with it. He kept his hand lazily stroking over Seonghwa’s cock, every so often brushing over the head to combine the precome with the spit left over on his hand for added ease of motion, while he bent down to begin littering kisses and bites around Seonghwa’s thighs. His thighs tensed and relaxed under Yeosang’s lips, and he felt proud of himself for finding another place where Seonghwa was sensitive.

He continued like this for a few moments, each kiss to Seonghwa’s thighs leading his mouth closer to the end goal, before Yeosang finally pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick and allowed the head gently into his mouth. He sucked a little, testing the waters before sinking down slowly. Yeosang grounded himself with one hand on Seonghwa’s knee, while the other lazily palmed at himself, still through his jeans. He moaned lightly around Seonghwa’s cock, and was rewarded with more lovely noises above him and a hand fisted in the hair at the crown of his head.

Yeosang began to move a little more, allowing his fingers to trail up Seonghwa’s thigh and squeeze probably enough to bruise. Meanwhile, the hand in Yeosang’s hair was used to guide his head up and down, starting almost lazily and speeding up gradually as Seonghwa clearly got more and more worked up. Despite the pace, Yeosang still was able to use his tongue to the best of his ability, which called for moans that turned to whines and gasps from Seonghwa above him. Intermittently, Yeosang used his other hand to relieve some of the pressure on his own cock, but not enough to push himself over the edge too soon.

Somehow, through his moans, Seonghwa was able to let out a choppy warning that he was close, which Yeosang acknowledged by briefly slipping Seonghwa’s cock out of his mouth and choking out a hoarse “me, too.”

Seonghwa bit his lip and answered with a short nod as Yeosang took his dick back into his mouth, sucking a little harder and moving a little faster than before.

“Yeosang,” Seonghwa grunted, which ended up turning into more of a moan than he would’ve liked to admit, “touch yourself for me.”

Yeosang’s breath caught in this throat, almost causing him to gag, but he recovered quickly and began to undo the button on his own jeans. He let Seonghwa take over setting the pace with the hand in his hair as some of his attention was diverted to finally freeing his own cock and feeling some real relief. Yeosang moaned at the contact, the vibrations pushing Seonghwa over the edge. Some of his come landed within his mouth, but Seonghwa pulled his head back to let most of it fall on Yeosang’s face. Not long after that, Yeosang spilled over his hand and onto the floor in front of him. Somewhere in his brain was the notion to feel bad about the latter, but it was buried under processing everything that had happened that evening, up to and including that present moment.

Frankly, Yeosang was overwhelmed, and let his head fall onto Seonghwa’s thigh to come down from his orgasm while Seonghwa gently played with his hair.

“Hey,” Seonghwa said barely above a whisper after a couple minutes of silence, “I’m going to get a washcloth, I’ll just be a second.”

He helped Yeosang sit up on his bed to wait. True to his word, Seonghwa reappeared moments later wearing his boxers and holding a washcloth wet with warm water to wipe at Yeosang’s face and hand. He would’ve called the gesture tender, but he was afraid to attach any more feelings to the night than he already would.

“‘m sorry about the floor,” he said.

“Oh don’t worry about it, it’s just linoleum,” Seonghwa said, sitting down next to Yeosang and wrapping his arms around his waist. He went quiet for a moment, just resting his cheek against Yeosang’s shoulder. “I- so, um, would you want to stay over? It’s late...”

Seonghwa trailed off and Yeosang reached into his back pocket to check his phone. Seonghwa was right, it was late. The time was past three in the morning.

Yeosang’s eyes flew open wide, startled from his post-orgasm reverie.

“Oh shit, fuck,” he said, standing up. “I would love to stay, seriously- trust me, I want to so bad, but I have work in the morning, and - shit, I didn’t plan on being out this late - I need things from my apartment to bring to work-”

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’ll be okay.” Seonghwa stood as well to place a reassuring hand on Yeosang’s shoulder. “I totally understand. Seriously, it’s okay. Go home,” he added, trying to comfort him as much as he could, and pulled Yeosang into a quick hug.

Yeosang relaxed and took a deep breath. “Okay, you’re right, I’ll be okay.”

They separated from the hug, and Yeosang ran a hand through his hair. When his eyes met Seonghwa’s, he was relieved at the amount of kindness he found.

“If you want to,” Seonghwa started, his voice gravelly. He cleared his throat. “If you want to, you can follow me on Instagram, it’s in the playbill.”

Yeosang’s face lit up. “Of course!”

“Great!” Seonghwa replied, suddenly unsure what to do with his hands. “Get home safe! I had fun tonight.”

“Me, too, and thank you! The show was amazing, you’re so talented. I dunno if I ever properly told you.”

They started walking toward the door together.

“Seriously, thank you.” Seonghwa opened his apartment door. “Thanks for tonight.”

Again with the tenderness, Yeosang thought as he left Seonghwa’s apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. He didn’t let himself look back while he was waiting for the doors to slide open.

When Yeosang made it to his own apartment, he realized he’d left his playbill at the pub.

***

Yeosang was late to work the next morning even though he didn’t stop anywhere for coffee and reached the subway platform right as the train arrived. He was late the next day as well, because he stayed up late getting ahead of his work to give himself the possibility of taking it easy for the rest of the week.

Finally, on Friday, he got up and out of his apartment with plenty of time to stop at a cafe for coffee and even a baked good if any on the menu struck his fancy. He spotted a place he’d never tried before and decided he would see what it had to offer, looking for something to cheer himself up - he’d been worrying all week about whether Seonghwa’s opinion of him had been tainted after accidentally ghosting him.

The cafe was mostly empty, unsurprising for a hole in the wall at 6:30 in the morning, he supposed. It was relatively quiet save for the upbeat acoustic guitar music playing over speakers for ambiance, so Yeosang was able to hear when someone coughed as he strode through the door. He looked around, but couldn’t find the source, and busied himself with looking at the menu. All of the drinks had literature themed names, which put a small smile on his face for what felt like the first time in weeks. A couple minutes passed before he made his selection and stepped over to the open register to order.

“Good morning, what can I get for you?” The cashier asked.

Yeosang kept his eyes on the menu for a couple extra seconds while he began ordering, then looked at the man behind the counter.

“Hi! I’ll have a- holy fuck.” Yeosang was stunned. The absolute last person he was expecting to see that morning was Seonghwa, yet there he was, his hair styled off his forehead and outfit complete with a pale blue apron tied around his waist.

A waist he’d wrapped his legs around just a few days prior. He felt a little dizzy. Seonghwa just laughed a little.

“I- you- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to -- fuck, I didn’t realize until I got home that I’d left my playbill at the bar, I’ve felt so bad the past couple days-” Yeosang didn’t realize he was rambling until Seonghwa cut him off.

“Woah, hey, don’t worry about it. I completely understand.” Seonghwa said with the gentlest voice Yeosang had ever heard in his life. “It’s my fault, I should’ve just sucked it up and asked for your number.”

Yeosang’s anxiety fizzled out as quickly as it had flooded in. It was his turn to laugh.

“Hm, maybe so,” he said. “Anyway, can I just get an iced caramel latte and a chocolate chip muffin?”

Seonghwa was taken aback at the abrupt change in tone, and sighed before punching the order into his register. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, can I get your number?”

Seonghwa choked on air and forced out a “yeah- yes, of course.”

“What, were you seriously expecting me to just leave again?” Yeosang said, teasing.

“I- I mean, I hoped you wouldn’t.”

They shared a soft smile, and Seonghwa wrote his phone number down on Yeosang’s receipt.

“So, I’ll see you again?” Seonghwa asked while handing over Yeosang’s drink and muffin. He made sure to pick out the one with the most chocolate chips.

“Hmm, that depends on if the latte is any good,” Yeosang replied through a mischievous smile.

Luckily for them both, it was the best latte he’d had in a long time. Even if it wasn’t, there was no way Yeosang was going to make the same mistake twice.

**Author's Note:**

> i highkey dont know where seonghwa is getting all the money he uses to insist on paying for everything in this fic, i promise most ensemble members on broadway dont make that much money. he's just really good at budgeting i guess
> 
> tell me what you think! comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> join me on twitter, where i think im hilarious: @ddeonghwaa (sfw) and @hwaslesbian (nsfw)


End file.
